The man who can't be moved
by Lyeth
Summary: Ginny abandona a Draco y él no cambia nada en su vida. Porque si ella vuelve, al menos sabrá dónde encontrarlo. Para Dilharei.


Ha pasado un año ya, justo un año, y no sé si ustedes pueden creerlo, pero a mí me está costando bastante trabajo. Un año. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días. A mí me parece más como si fuera un siglo, casi toda una vida. El tiempo pasa increíblemente lento sin ella, casi como si se hubiera detenido del todo. Pero, por otro lado, es como si sólo hubieran pasado unos cuantos días, como si hace tan solo una semana hubiésemos estado juntos, durmiendo en la misma cama, abrazándonos, sintiéndonos inseparables, invencibles.

En un año las cosas cambian. Los sentimientos también lo hacen, o al menos así se supone que pasa. Un año sin ella y lo lógico sería que el amor, poco a poco, se fuera apagando. Seguir pensando en ella todo el día no parece tener sentido, seguir soñándola por las noches tampoco. Es como si el amor, en lugar de morir con el paso del tiempo, creciera cada día, con cada segundo que ella permanece lejos.

-¿Quién lo diría? Draco Malfoy está enamorado –me había dicho una vez Blaise hace tanto tiempo que es como si nunca hubiera pasado.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso si quieres seguir considerándote mi amigo, y no, no lo estoy –en ese entonces no creía en el amor. Ahora tampoco lo hago. Mi padre siempre me enseñó que el amor sólo le está permitido a los débiles, que es mejor una vida calculada, sin sentimientos, donde podamos tener todo bajo control. En el fondo, así lo creo yo también. Tenía todo lo que alguien podría desear: sangre pura, gran fortuna, una familia con importantes influencias, un buen trabajo, un futuro prometedor, mujeres cuando quería tener sexo, e incluso cuando no. Todo, y no deseaba nada más, porque tampoco conocía nada más. Ser un Malfoy es razón más que suficiente para estar orgulloso y ser feliz. O lo era hasta que llegó ella.

Ginny Weasley vino a cambiarme la vida, a cambiar la forma en que veía las cosas. Puso mi mundo de cabeza, y no sé hasta qué punto eso fue para mejor. Sentir era algo nuevo para mí, algo que casi no había experimentado nunca, y asustaba. Sigue asustando hasta hoy. Asusta tanto que el miedo deja de sentirse, te domina por completo y dirige todos y cada uno de tus movimientos. Y es tan intenso que se siente como una felicidad o una tristeza enorme, que duelen infinitamente. Es cosa de débiles, y al parecer no soy tan fuerte como creía.

El departamento donde vivimos sigue igual, cada mueble en el mismo lugar donde ella lo dejó al marcharse. Las mismas cortinas, la misma alfombra, la misma vajilla, el mismo papel tapiz cubriendo las murallas. Cuando nos mudamos aquí, ella se encargó de la decoración del que sería nuestro hogar, y no tardé en arrepentirme de no haberlo hecho yo. Sus definiciones de sobriedad y buen gusto para nada encajaban con las mías, y me vi de repente viviendo en un lugar lleno de colores, de adornos sobre las mesas y cajoneras, y docenas de cuadros y retratos en las paredes. Ahora ya estoy acostumbrado a semejante decoración, y en todo este año ni intenciones he tenido de cambiarla.

-Vende el departamento y ándate a vivir a otra parte, no te hace bien seguir en un lugar donde absolutamente todo te recuerda a ella –fue uno de los pocos consejos, si no el único, que me ha dado Blaise en mi vida.

-No –y punto. Era un 'no' rotundo, que no daba lugar a ninguna objeción. No iba a marcharme, ni pienso hacerlo tampoco, por esa misma razón, todo me recuerda a ella. Fue todo tan perfecto, tan increíble, que una parte de mí necesita tener pruebas de que fue real, y, para eso, nada mejor que el departamento. Es como si siguiera aquí, como si aún la tuviera cerca. Duele hasta lo indecible, pero prefiero eso a olvidarla. No quiero olvidarla, no sería capaz de soportarlo.

Por otra parte, ya lo he perdido todo, decidí que no voy a perder también la esperanza. Teníamos a los amigos en contra, a la familia en contra, proveníamos de mundos diferentes. Las cosas no se nos dieron fáciles, sino más bien todo lo contrario, y sé que para ella era más difícil que para mí, de cierta forma yo estaba un poco acostumbrado a soportar cosas así. Pero éramos felices, y de eso no tengo la menor duda. Lo éramos, aunque lo más probable es que no haya sido suficiente, que no haya bastado para compensar las dificultades. Ginny se marchó, sospecho que por esa razón, y lo que más duele es pensar que quizás, en su lugar, yo habría hecho lo mismo. Yo no tenía dónde huir, en cambio, ella tenía una familia esperándola. No es que yo no la tuviera, pero a ellos esto de Ginny y yo muy bien no les había parecido. Sin embargo, si lo que sentía era tan fuerte como ella decía, volverá. Tal vez hoy, tal vez mañana, tal vez la otra semana. Por eso me quedo aquí, volverá y no voy a correr el riesgo de que cuando decida buscarme, no tenga donde encontrarme.

-Hagamos algo. Ir a un bar, a una disco, lo que sea. No voy a permitir que te quedes aquí amargándote la vida aún más, si es que es eso posible. Ha pasado un año ya, creo que es tiempo de que, al menos, intentes superarlo –puede ser, pero no es tan fácil. No se puede hacer como si nada y dar vuelta la página de un día para otro. _Un año no es de un día para otro._ Como sea, no es fácil.

-Milésima vez que me lo propones y por milésima vez te contesto que no. No estoy de ánimo para esas cosas, menos hoy –como si hubiera algo que celebrar.

-Mujeres y distracción, eso es lo que tú necesitas. La gente comienza a rumorear muchas cosas, vuelve a las canchas para que se callen de una vez.

-Igual se rumoreaba cuando Ginny y yo estábamos juntos, y mira cómo estamos ahora por no haber hecho oídos sordos.

-¿Y hace cuánto que no cambias el aceite? Un año de abstinencia es un sacrificio que ninguna mujer merece que hagan por ella. No pueden pedirte que no te acuestes con otra si ellas no se acuestan contigo.

Es verdad, ninguna mujer lo merece. Pero no creo poder encontrar en otras mujeres lo que estoy buscando, lo que necesito, a lo que aún no dejo de estar acostumbrado.

Ginny Weasley es fuego, es energía, es nunca caer en la rutina. Es que incluso la rutina llegue a ser sorprendente cada día. Es sexo increíble por las noches y una sonrisa al despertar. Es carácter, es fuerza. Es un desafío que se gana todas las mañanas.

Nunca supe cuál fue la verdadera razón por la cual Ginny se fue, y lo más probable es que nunca la sepa. Regresé un día del trabajo y me encontré con el departamento en silencio, perfectamente ordenado. La mitad de las cosas del baño y del ropero habían desaparecido, y sobre la mesa de la sala una nota. _Lo siento. Sabes que te amo. Ginny Weasley._

No fue un 'adiós', tampoco un 'nos vemos', menos un 'hasta pronto'. Sino un frío 'lo siento' que acababa con todo, que intentaba sacar todo de raíz. Una historia de amor borrada por completo con sólo dos palabras. Un 'lo siento' que, sin embargo, estaba acompañado con otras dos palabras casi igual de terribles que producían una extraña contradicción difícil de entender. 'Te amo'. Dos palabras que me devolvieron la esperanza. Una esperanza que alguien con al menos un poco de sensatez ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a albergar. Una esperanza que, a los ojos de los demás, no me permite salir adelante, pero que, en realidad, es lo que me hace vivir, lo que hace que la perspectiva de un mañana con Ginny sea increíblemente alentadora, porque nada puede ser peor que un hoy sin ella.

Decidí no perder la esperanza. Ahora sólo me queda esperar.


End file.
